The birth of Death's second son
by Youikina
Summary: All Harry wanted to do was return the Hallows to Death before he finally died. He never figured he would be reborn as reaper. Now named Jashin, he is making a name for himself as a reaper, who was born with a seventeen year old body. Souleater crossover 2
1. Chapter 1

The war is over. Harry is now a free man but he has one job to do. He has got to find death himself. He found out that death has a school in Nevada. So he is going to start there.

Harry walked through the streets. The huge, beautiful school is right in front of him. He just kept walking. He did not care about Death's students, who would most likely try and kill him because he is magical. He just walked forward.

He stepped forward into the school.

"Hey witch, what are you doing," demanded a blue haired boy.

"I am merely here to see Death," he said with a smile. The boy huffed at him in anger.

"Why would Lord Death want to see a filthy witch like you," said the boy before Harry glared at him.

"I would suggest you behave boy," Harry sneered at the boy. The boy lunged at him without his weapon. Harry smirked.

He moved to the side and forced his magic straight into the boys body. The boy screamed in pain before falling to the ground.

"Please stop," he heard before looking up to see Lord Death.

"Hello Death," said Harry with a smirk. Almost all the teachers and students stared at the witch in shock.

"Hello Master," said Death before gasps rang out through the crowd of people.

"I am here to return the Hallows," Harry said before Death looked at him in shock.

"Why would you," Death asked.

"No one deserves to be the master of Death. Though I will miss the cloak, the reason I am returning it, I am dying. In the end Voldemort did kill me," said Harry before bringing out his trunk and unshrinking it.

He pulled out a stone, a wand and a cloak.

He placed them in Death's hand.

"You are a remarkable man," said Death as he looked at his Hallows.

"I am finally done," said Harry before falling to the ground.

"What is wrong with him," asked Maka.

"His body can no longer host his soul," said Death before Harry Potter's body vanished to leave a Grey soul. Death picked up his soul. He smiled before walking back to the school.

"What are you going do to his soul," asked Soul.

"He will finally find rest," said Death before walking into the school.

That was the end of Harry James Potter and then the birth of Death's second son.


	2. Chapter 2

Death stared at the boy in front of him. He was the best master he ever had but now he is going to have the tortured boy as his son. He found the perfect name for his new son, Jashin. The boy has black hair with three white stripes on the left. He was death the kid's twin now.

* * *

Jashin smiled as he looked at his room. It is pure mess. It drives Kid nuts but he didn't care. They are exact opposites. Liz and Patty were cool with him and he was looking for a weapon He couldn't find one that fitted his taste. He is dressed just like Kid, who wont leave him alone until he does.

So he kept looking. Not one fitted him at all.

Then he was walking through downtown shops. He came across and old shop full of weapons. the old kind of weapons in which humans didn't turn into Weapons. He came across a black and emerald scythe. (It looks exactly like Hidan's, only the colors are different.) The only difference is that instead of white squares, they are emerald.

He bought the scythe and found out he liked it a lot and he knew how to use it without trying.

So he walked back to school to see Frankenstein teaching class.

"Have your weapon change back to it's human form sir," said Frankenstein.

'This is just a regular weapon. It has no human form," he stated right back before the teacher looked at him in shock.

"Then it does not have a soul and you will not be able to combine your souls," said Professor Stein.

" I just have a feeling that this weapon was made for me. I can't really explain it,' said Jashin with a smile before Frankenstien.

"Well, go talk to your father," said Professor Stein.

He simply walked to the room his father is always in.

"Hello Jashin. What can I do for you," asked his father.

He told him what he told his professor.

"It seems that you are a also a god born in human form. You are the god Jashin, which might be why I choose the name for you. We are connected to world which is full of Shinobi or Ninja. Whatever you want to call them. I want you go get the souls of Kabuto, Danzo, and Itachi Uchiha. He knows many medical jutsu. They use Chakra to attack. Be careful," said Death before getting ready to open a portal.

Suddenly, his scythe glowed and turned into a man. The man has yellow.

"Hello Jashin. My name is Minato Namikaze. I was born in the world in which you are going. My son is there. I made a deal with your father when I sealed the demon attacking my village. I became the scythe of a god. I will do you will but may I see my son,' asked the man in front of him. He is wearing his Hokage outfit, which he died in.

"Fine but get changed. Father can we have black pants and an orange shirt for Minato here," asked Jashin with a smile. His father nodded.

After getting Minato dressed and they were given back packs. Minato's was black and orange. Jashin's was emerald and black.

Jashin looked at his father in question.

"Your going to be there for a while so I packed you enough food to last you three weeks along with water. I suggest you both be on your guard," said Death with a smile before opening the portal.

"Come on Minato, we got to find your son," said Jashin with a smile at the blond man. Minato just smiled back before they both stepped into the portal at the same time.

The portal closed before Death looked at where the portal was.

He just hoped everything will be okay.

* * *

They landed in the middle of a field. Nothing mattered right now but finding Minato's and gathering those three souls. Kabuto would be the easiest. Jashin smirked as they walked through the meadows.

Kabuto would be first, Danzo second and then Itachi. He would have to report to father after gathering each soul.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Kabuto was running. He kept running from the boy who kept letting him get away. Nothing he did could defeat the boy. The boy outmatched him in every time.

So he ran to Konoha, which in itself, is certain death. He just wanted to be away from that boy.

Tsunade had him escorted to calls before he was interrogated by Ibiki. After that he was going to executed in front of Konoha for his crimes. he didn't care as long as that boy was away form him.

The boy never said anything to him. He just kept cutting him with his scythe, playing with him.

When he told Ibiki, the man just laughed at him, calling him a coward.

He was a coward but this boy, there was something about him and his scythe.

While he was lead on stage, before he was going to be killed. He didn't bother feeling troubled.

Tsunade stood in front of him.

"This traitor will be sentenced to death by hanging. Does anyone have a problem with that," she asked with a cocky tone.

"I do,' came from above before a boy flipping in the air landed beside her.

Tsunade got ready for battle.

"Kabuto Yahushi, your soul has become a kishin egg, now we have some to claim it," said the boy. he tried backing up but the Anbu behind him stopped him.

"He is our prisoner," said Tsunade.

"Stay out of this human," sneered the boy before vanishing. Kabuto felt pain in his head, then nothing at all.

* * *

Jashin smirked before letting Minato transform into his human form. Minato grabbed the soul. Then he stuffed the soul into his mouth before swallowing it.

"That was fun," laughed Minato at him, ignoring the shocked people around him.

"Who are you," demanded the lady who tried to stop him from killing kabuto.

"I am Tsunade, fifth Hokage of Konoha. Who are you," demanded the lady.

"I am Jashin, son of death or the grim reaper, this is my weapon Minato. Where is this Naruto Minato wont shut up about?" asked Jashin with a smile.

"Hey I don't talk about Naruto all the time," said Minato in his defense.

"It is either Naruto or Kushina. Stop whining. You will see your son soon. You have only been dead 14 years,' said Jashin in a bored tone.

"Minato," said Tsunade finally.

"Hey Tsunade. How are you? It hard to believe it has only been 14 years since I died. Well, I was sent into the past. So after waiting 1000 years. Can you please tell me how Naru-chan is doing," asked Minato giving her the same puppy eyes he used to give her all the time. She decided to walk them to her office for a chat.

"We will have to prove if your the real Minato," she said back.

"How should I do that," asked Minato to her.

"Tell us about the day you died," she demanded.

Minato sighed and went through everything, not even bothering to leave out that only good half of Kyuubi is in Naruto.

"So wait. Only half of the Kyuubi is in Naruto," asked Tsunade before he nodded and told her about Kushina and how he named Naruto after a character in Jiraiya's books. He was near tears when he found out about his son's life. Jashin told him his son must be strong to have lived through that and that he himself went through the same thing as a human.

"We got to talk to dad," said Jashin before the mirror appeared.

"Hello kiddo, how are you doing," asked Death in a happy tone.

"I am fine dad. Hey Kid, how are you holding up," he asked when he noticed his brother standing beside his dad.

" I heard you had fun with your prey,' said Kid.

"I let him go seven times and killed him on the eighth," said Jashin.

"Good timing," said Kid with a smirk.

"Kabuto is dead. Minato has his soul," said Jashin.

"I need you to check on a man named Hidan. He apparently worships you but he kills like crazy. He kills them in name of you. This man needs to be stopped. there is an entire organization of men that need to be stopped. They are called Akatsuki. They are taking the souls of innocents who hold children of the kishin. Also, Sasuke Uchiha will be added to your list soon if he does not change his ways. The main person you need to kill is a man named Madara, also goes by Tobi. he wears a orange swirl mask. Your brother wants to kill him already, he only has one eye shown through his mask. Orochimaru, and several others will be put on your list. You shall have a lot of souls in your possession by the time you are done. Good luck and be careful," said Death before the mirror closed and Jashin sighed.

"Since the man named Hidan worships me, when he finds out I am in mortal form, he will seek me out. I will let him. Well, where is Naruto," asked Jashin before Tsunade sighed.

"He is on a mission right now. he will be back tonight but you can wait until morning to see him. We will have to tell the village you are back. Are you up for being Hokage again," she asked.

"I am afraid I can not," said Minato before Tsunade looked at him for an answer.

"Kishin are souls of men who have become so evil they will want for power and they will gain it by eating human souls. We try to stop that before it happens. Danzo has eaten at least two human souls. he has become a kishin egg, I am Jashin's weapon. He needs me to bring those souls in so they can no longer harm humans. I am sorry,but I can not become Hokage again,' said Minato.

"You wil have to tell the village that," said Tsunade before he nodded.

She paid for them to stay at a hotel, which was surrounded by Anbu, to protect them at any cost.

* * *

They stood in front of the shocked Villagers. Naruto the most shocked of all. He had a father now.

Then his father said he could not be hokage again and the reason. He was shocked but still glad he had a dad.

The thing that shocked him the most is that when Minato saw him, he began hugging him and crying.

The villagers only stared in shock as they saw their favorite hokage breakdown and cry as he held his son, which he had not held since birth. No villager dared to say a word as the father and son began to talk.

"Get a grip Minato. I may be death's son but i don't plan on having an annoying scythe like his,' said Jashin before Minato looked at him. He nodded before smiling.

"Don't talk to the hokage like that brat,' shouted a villager.

"You will be quite mortal. I don't have the time to deal with you. I am Jashin, the god born into reaper flesh. I have souls to collect. The only reason he was allowed back here is because he wanted to see his son not to be bothered by the people who nearly beat his son to death. Are you all blind? They both have the same blond hair, blue eyes and they love Ramen and Orange! Even I could tell he was minato's son by one glance. Your all pathetic," shouted Jashin in anger. Minato had to go over and hold Jashin before the reaper calmed down.

"Naruto, when Jashin was first born into reaper flesh, he was treated the same way you were but he was nearly killed to death by his village. He was nearly killed because of his uncle," said Minato before gasps rang out through the crowd.

"So I expect you will be one of his favorites, along with that Gaara kid, we ran into," said Minato with a smile.

"So the demon is your son," came from the crowd. They turned to see Danzo.

"Good you showed up. I was afraid I would have had to hunt you down," said Jashin suddenly.

"What are you talking about brat," demanded Danzo.

"Danzo, your soul has become a kishin egg, we are going to claim it," said Jashin before Minato glowed before transforming into a scythe.

Jashin grabbed him and went straight for Danzo. Danzo's root soldiers tried to defend him but they got through them without harming one. They split Danzo in half before danzo's body vanished to show a red soul, just like Kabuto's.

Minato ate it after transforming back into a human.

"Can we stay a few days so Minato can catch up with Naruto," asked Jashin.

"You will always be welcome here," said Tsunade ignoring the council members, who are screaming at her.

"Good because we have a lot of souls to gather,' said Jashin before looking at the self updating list of souls he has to take care of.

"Maybe with your help, I can bring Sasuke back,' said Naruto proudly.

"Your time is wearing out to help your friend Naruto. If he does not change his ways soon, he will become a Kishin egg, and we will be forced to claim his soul," said Jashin before Naruto looked at him with a determined look.

"Your friend is in a place called Mist at the great Naruto Bridge. If we leave now, we might catch up to him in a few days. He will lead the way to Orochimaru and we have to claim his soul," said Minato as he looked down at the mist.

"Can I go Old Lady," asked Naruto with tears nearly falling out of his eyes.

"Fine, you have a month to bring him back. Be safe," said Tsunade before Naruto smiled and hugged her. She smiled at him.

"When do we leave,' asked Naruto.

"How about now," asked Jashin, before Naruto was gone to gather his things.

"He must really love that boy to want to bring him home so bad," said Jashin with a smile on his face. Minato nodded before they started to the gates.

"See you Tsunade,' they called before walking away.

Naruto met them at the gate and they headed toward the Great Naruto Bridge.


End file.
